


(Not so) Faking it

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, fake date, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Stacie got it easy as the bet was settled. The date thing itself? No so much.





	(Not so) Faking it

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try this Rare Pair Week thing just three hours ago and so it came really messy. Apologies for any mistakes, I'm in a rush and I'll edit them later. First time writing Staubrey, so let me know what you think, yeah?

This is why you don't mix personal life with work. This should be the number one rule because let's be honest, everybody should be able to fool their coworkers every once in a while.

 

"Hey, beautiful Blondie of my heart" Stacie whispered once she reached her friend's table.

"Why do I sense that I won't like what you have to say?" Aubrey raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I need a huge favor and is your duty to help me out" she gave her the killer smile, knowing that the blonde couldn't resist it. Aubrey, on the other hand, just gave her an inquisitive look, asking her to formulate.

"Do you see those assholes back there?" she tilted her head towards her table. "They just bet me that I can't get you to be my plus one for the lab's event this Saturday. But it is great that we're like best friends and you love me" her heart started to beat faster at the blonde's blank face. Did she break her or something? "Aubs?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes! Yes, sorry" Aubrey spoke softly. A shy smile tugging at her lips. "I'd love to help you, Stace"

"See? That's why I love you!" she watched as the lawyer wrote something on a napkin.

"We'll talk about it later, yeah?" the blonde gave her the piece of paper and oh boy, did she loved the softness of her hands.

"Thank you, I owe you big" Giving her a last smile, she made her way back to her friends.

 

Her mind was a little fuzzy after the exchange. She got to ask Aubrey on a date! Fake or not, she'd get to spend time alone with the blonde and... Oh shit. What if she screwed it up? What if they just didn't click and their friendship got destroyed?

Worries occupied most of her night. Her insecurities starting to show as the hours passed.

It wasn't normal for Stacie to worry much about what others thought. She was pretty confident and she knew she was good material. But now that the days passed and she got to talk about the plan with Aubrey, she just couldn't stop them. Aubrey was way out of her league and her demons were kicking her ass.

 

"Calm down, legs. It'll be okay" Beca watched her friend finish her hair. The nervousness evident in her whole being making the task almost impossible. "Here, let me help" Stacie saw her best friend beside her in the mirror and just gave her a thankful smile.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened three years ago. I thought it was just a drunk hook-up that was way in the past. I don't want these feelings" the simple thought of the blonde being under her, moaning her name, was simply just too much for her own sake. God forbid her bad thoughts.

"Look at you, Stace" the smaller brunette stopped working and just grabbed her chin to make her look at the reflection. "You're beautiful. Inside and out. You'll be just fine! Think about this... You'll see how everything goes and if by the end of the night you both had a good time, you ask her on a date"

"Are you cr- _OH SHIT!_ " with wide eyes, she spit the words. Her whole body tensing at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Is it too late to back off?"

"Don't be an idiot" Beca patted her arm. "Go get your girl and make sure don't implode" Beca just retired herself to her room, leaving her behind like an empty package in the street.

 

This was it. Taking long deep breaths, she made her way to the front door. And she was sure she forgot how to breathe at the little laugh that scaped the blonde's lips. "You like what you see?"

"Shut up, Blondie" Stacie could feel her cheeks get hot. She just wished the makeup was enough to hide them. "But yes, you look good" Oh boy, that word didn't even cover it. Her hands just itched to reach up and run her silhouette without shame.

"Shall we go?" Aubrey got her out of her sinful thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go" she reached for her hand and walked her to the car. Always the gentlemen she was, she waited till her companion was secured inside and after closing the passenger's door, she made her way to the steering wheel.

 

"Thank you again for coming with me" the comfortable silence that settled between them moments ago, being broken with the words.

"Thanks to your asshole friends for making you ask" Aubrey laughed, and oh boy; she could live forever listening to that melody.

"Yeah. Sometimes, they can show their smartness outside work" her nervousness starting to disappear at the joking ambient.

 

The rest of the trip was spent in random talks and laughs. Both women clearly enjoying themselves.

After presenting Aubrey to some of her coworkers and some time socializing, they made her way to one of the big balconies that showed them the whole city of New York. The contrast of the bright lights with the night sky, making a perfect scenery for them.

 

"I'm having a good time" Aubrey spoke watching the city below them. "I'm glad you invited me" was that a blush? Did she witness Aubrey blushing?

"I'm glad that you accepted" she tried to stare somewhere else, but Aubrey was just so beautiful not to admire. "I... I should admit that I had a hard time before you got home. Beca had to talk through me"

"Whatever she did, I should thank her" Aubrey's hand reached her own. Her fingers interlaced. "And I should tell you that you look beautiful, Stace" the blonde's smile did things to her stomach. She could feel the feeling of something there.

"Thank you" she whispered. What the fuck was happening with her? Sweet lord, she felt her body shaking at the blonde's inspection. Her eyes seemed a little darker now that she paid attention.

 

And that's when she sees it. Aubrey was just inches apart, waiting for a reaction. Her warm breath stroking her lips sending shivers to her spine.

It wasn't much of a surprise when her body started to move and closed the distance between them. Oh boy, had she missed these lips. Soft and sweet and the little touch of alcohol making it the perfect reward after all her silent worries.

 

"Please, tell me that this is okay and that we can try this?" Aubrey asked brushing their noses together. "Please, tell me that this is okay and I'm all yours"

And she just reached for her lips again. She wasn't capable of forming words and so, she just decided that kissing her would be answer enough. She smiled into the kiss as Aubrey's arms wrapped her waist, bringing their bodies together. And just then, she gave herself to Aubrey. She'd work harder on her own shit just to keep this awesome woman in her life.


End file.
